


Having fun after gym...

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Was asked to write Abby/Reader in the shower ;)
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Having fun after gym...

_This shouldn't be **this** much fun!_

Sneaking around the old gym and into the locker rooms to make-out like horny teenagers was just too much fun! It was kind of wrong but how could you control yourself when Abby was like this? 

Wearing a tank-top that showed off her gloriously sculpted stomach, her huge arms completely bare and those thin black shorts that threatened to rip everytime she flexed the muscles in her thighs? And to make it even harder for you not to misbehave, her braid had been replaced by a long pony-tail that made that gorgeous hair stick to her sweaty forehead in such a cute, imperfect way!

_You needed to have her!_

Or let _her_ have _you_ , any which one was fine as long as you got to feel that body of hers on yours, that mouth on your needy mouth, those arms holding you to her chest, those hands touching at your skin...

So there you were, pinned to some cold wall as she slipped her tongue into your mouth and let her hand roam your body, rubbing you through your clothes as you moaned into her mouth, squeezing your palms shut as she held your wrists against the wall. It was a good thing Abby had the habit of waking up super early to train with you, something that was annoying at first because you'd much rather sleep a bit more but you got used to it after a few weeks.

_Who would have guessed that would come in handy now?_

In the empty locker room you had all of the privacy in the world to do what you've been day-dreaming about during your work-out together. You couldn't really move but it didn't matter when Abby was giving you everything you wanted. Her hot mouth on the side of your neck, kissing, licking and sucking at your sensitive skin until it bruised. Her hand under your thin shirt, cupping your breast over your bra, the bit of skin from her muscular arm that did brush your ribs making you go crazy with a need for more.

 _"Hurry up, please...",_ you would have let her take her sweet time with you were you somewhere else but the excitement of being in a somewhat public place that could fill up with people at any moment made you more aroused than you would like to admit.

Abby seemed excited as well, her hands quick to pull your shirt over your head, removing your bra to latch her lips to your collarbones, kissing her way down to your left breast, taking it into her mouth with a hum.

You hissed at the feeling of her tongue on your hard nipple, her teeth teasing you with a faint nibble. You squirmed in her grasp, wanting to feel her skin. She let go of your wrists but before you could grope at her firm ass so snug in those tight shorts, she wrapped her arms under your thighs and lifted you off the ground to carry you towards the showers.

 _"Abby...",_ you giggled at the goofy smile on her face, pressing soft kisses to her forehead and nose. She gave your chin a nuzzle, adoring the attention you were giving her freckled cheeks and eager lips.

You smiled when she took you into the last shower, pressing your bare back to the cold wall with a deep grunt. A soft gasp left you at the cold feeling on your hot skin, goosebumps forming on your back and arms. Abby allowed you to pull at her dark tank-top then, tossing it away so she only stood in her bra.

She set you down under the shower-head, fumbling with your trousers to help you slip them off while you finally put your eager hands on her like you wanted to. Running your nails over her arms, up to her freckled shoulders and back, feeling the hard muscles flexing under your fingers, moving them back to her front to brush them over her abs.

_God, she was so gorgeous..._

With a quick pull she was bare from the waist up, her small breasts in your tender hands making her sigh. You kissed between them, nipping at the skin while your hands drifted down, pulling at the waistband of her shorts. She hummed in approval, watching you kneel down with a playful smile to tug her shorts down her beautiful and thick legs, messily undoing her sneakers and yours so you could kiss your way up her leg, her delicious thigh and stomach before you pressed a kiss to her lips, giggling into the kiss.

"Someone's impatient...", the wolf purred against your lips, setting your clothes and underwear away as she turned at the faucet. Without meaning to you two were sprayed with cold water, you yelling at her through a fit of laughter and her awkwardly trying to find the right temperature for your naughty shower.

"Sorry, my bad...", Abby snorted when you pulled her by her strong neck to crash your lips to her, undoing the pony-tail to let her hair drape over her back and shoulders. You pulled away from her lips to kiss at her shoulder, running your hand through the blonde locks. She hummed against your neck, pressing light kisses to your hickeys, enjoying the light scratches you gave her scalp, making you smile softly.

 _"Come here, babe...",_ you touched at her hips and pressed your soft chest to her own, watching color creep its way onto her cheeks. _"God, you're so hot, you know that?",_ your hands caressed at Abby's hips, squeezing and releasing as you reached behind to take a hold of her ass, making her squeak lightly.

You chuckled, looking up at her with glossy eyes that begged for her to take you. Abby groaned, her mouth lowering to the skin between your neck and shoulder, hand grasping at your breast, kneading at it before rolling your nipple between her fingers. You sighed, the warm water helping your muscles relax while her touches on your wet breasts kept you on edge.

The blonde surprised you with a tug of your hair, making you turn around to pin your front to the wall, pushing your hips out for her to grind against your ass. You moaned at her scarred fingers tracing your soft belly, knowing very well where they were going so you rub yourself against Abby, hoping she would hurry. She chuckled against the back of your ear, touching at the spot above your clit, thigh parting your legs further for her to press against your back, arm slipping down until she found your small nub.

 _"Fuck...Abby...",_ you ground your hips, trying to get more friction from her fingertips. Her smile against your shoulder made you whine about her being a big meanie, teasing you when you were so ready to let her fuck you. _"Please, don't do this, not now...",_ your voice fell into a higher pitch with a moan when her fingers pressed down on your clit, brushing circles and making you arch your back, pushing your tits against the slippery marble in front of you. 

Abby took you by the hair, moving your head back as hers shielded you from most of the water. There was something deeply intoxicating about her face being half-obscured from the light, eyes glued to yours and her hair like curtains that seemed to trap you in that intense gaze. You bit on your bottom lip and muffled a moan, hips rocking into her palm as she dipped her long fingers down, slipping one into your cunt.

 _"Aah, yes...Abby...",_ you moaned against her mouth, her height towering over you in a way that made you feel so small, so helpless with her finger curling into you in the right way and her hand keeping your head in place as she devoured you in a messy kiss. You squirmed a bit, getting her to release you so your scalp stopped stinging and you could catch your breath, the water sliding down your bodies washing away at the sweat that was forming on your skin.

"Babygirl...", her slipping another finger into you as soon as you heard a door unlocking pulled a strained gasp out of you. Abby covered your mouth, hearing the incoherent rambling of two WLF who must have been getting ready to hit the gym that morning.

Your eyes widened, a bit fear making your heart race but mostly, you felt embarrassed that you two could get caught. Abby's hand muffled your sounds but it was clear she wasn't going to stop. Her fingers were still in your cunt, curling and brushing at your walls as her wrist rubbed against your throbbing clit. You bit into her hand hard enough for her to grunt but it only made her put a palm on your breast, playing with your nipple as you were forced to stay quiet.

Chewing on your bottom lip, you hoped those guys would leave because you felt that tight knot at the pit of your stomach start to get tighter and tighter and you doubted you would be able to silence the cry that was threatening to put you two at risk.

"Shh, baby...", her whispering did nothing to soothe your stomach. You whimpered, pressing your mouth to your knuckles when your girlfriend grabbed at the other breast, her crotch grinding against you and the little sounds she was making were too much but you tried your damn hardest not to make any noise.

Abby smiled, you couldn't see it but you could hear that twisted happiness in her voice when she let go of your breast and pulled at your hair, you saw the dark smirk, her deep growling in your ear; "Cum for me, you little whore...", and you were done for.

With the locking of the door coming just in time, you opened your mouth with a loud cry, scratching at Abby's arm as your body went tense. She eased the orgasm out of you with soft and shallow thrusts from her fingers before pulling them out, quickly shoving them in her mouth before the water washed them clean. With a satisfied hum from her and a sigh from you, you managed to turn around, barely catching a glimpse of her tongue unwrapping itself from one of her fingers. You groaned, hiding your face in her chest.

"Hmm, that was close...", she chuckled.

 _"Y-yeah, real close...",_ you looked up at her, sucking on your bottom lip. You wouldn't tell her just how much you had enjoyed being almost caught but she could tell from your expression you wouldn't say no to finding out if you got lucky a _**second**_ time.


End file.
